Murder, She Wrote - A Christmas Tale
by ClearDarkNight
Summary: Jessica and Seth are in search of the perfect tree to celebrate their first Christmas together as a married couple. A holiday romp in the snow!


_Jessica and Seth are preparing to celebrate the first Christmas after their marriage._

 _Of course, this means establishing new holiday traditions, too._

 _In doing so, they come to an interesting realization._

 _A Holiday Treat of (low-calorie) Fluff!_

 _Merry Christmas!_

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

"I've got the coffee set to go, Seth. How are you coming with the rope?" Jessica called out to her husband, Dr. Seth Hazlitt, as she finished pouring the steaming hot beverage into a large stainless steel thermos.

"Fine! Just fine!" Seth grunted back from the mud porch as he struggled with a snarl of heavy cordage. _This is almost as bad as the Christmas lights were_ , he grumbled to himself.

Seth finally entered the kitchen holding a properly hanked length of line and with an old blanket slung over his shoulder. "Well, I finally tamed this twiney beast. Are you 'bout ready to head out? We don't want to burn daylight since it gets dark around four o'clock this time of year."

"I'm ready dear," Jessica half-sighed. "But are you sure you wouldn't rather just go down to the lot in town and pick up an already cut Christmas tree like we usually do?"

"No, I would not, young lady! This is our first Christmas as husband and wife and we need to establish some new _family_ traditions," Seth adamantly insisted. "I can guarantee you that the perfect Christmas tree _does not_ grow in a parking lot."

Jessica came over to her husband and kissed him on his cheek. "Yes, but I was thinking more like sitting on the sofa snuggled together under a warm quilt, in front of a crackling fire, and sipping hot toddies while we admire the tree we just lugged in from the lot. Pretty much like we've done for years."

"Ayuh, and I'm looking forward to snuggling and sipping together again - that sure is one tradition I'd like to continue! But with both sides of our families coming in for the holiday we should have a really fresh tree for them. Just think about how much nicer it'll be as we look up at the beauty we've just cut ourselves. Think of the wonderful piney scent!"

Jessica looked into the twinkling hazel eyes of her husband of six months. "It'll be just wonderful having a full house again for Christmas Eve and especially the grandkids on Christmas morning. Thank goodness your old place is still available for John and Susan and the girls to stay at. But Seth, you seem a little… unsettled. Is there something else on your mind?"

 _How well she knows me!_ Seth marveled to himself. "Well, it's just that with my new partner moving into my old digs after the first of the year this may be the last time we'll have a chance to have the whole clan together at the same time," he said wistfully. "There just isn't enough room in this house - especially with Donna and Grady expecting twins not too far down the road - to have Susan, John, and the granddaughters stay here, too. The girls are still too young to be on their own and stuffing the lot of them into a room at one of the local inns wouldn't be comfortable. They might not want to come back that often.."

Jessica came close up to Seth and slipped here arms around him. "We certainly want them to visit as often as possible. I can see where that _might_ be a problem, but it's Christmas! And things always have a way of working out this time of the year. So, don't worry." She punctuated her suggestion with a warm kiss to his lips.

After they separated Seth smiled, "You've convinced me! I won't worry about it right now. And since farmer Jefferies is allowing us to cut from his private land we'll have our choice of any tree we'd like. I think he still feels bad about that turkey incident at Thanksgiving."

"He shouldn't. It wasn't his fault and things turned out splendidly," Jessica countered. Looking into her husband's face now so filled with joyous anticipation Jessica just had to give in. She shook her head a little and grinned. "All right. Let's go tromping into the woods in search of the perfect tree. Just don't forget the saw like when we went out to cut the tree that one time, years ago. You know, this isn't actually a _new_ tradition."

"Uh, just a minute. I'll be right back," Seth sheepishly told her as he quickly went back into the mud room. A moment later he reappeared holding a collapsable, three piece hand saw.

Jessica just rolled her eyes and giggled, "Nope. Not a new tradition at all!"

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Clad in layers of long underwear, thermal socks, heavy wool pants tucked into L.L. Bean boots, and wrapped in sweaters and warm winter coats, the duo carried their hats, scarves, and gloves to the station wagon. They stowed the rope, old blanket, and saw in the back of the Oldsmobile on top of a plastic sled that occupied the floor.

"Here, let me wrap the thermos up in this old towel," offered Seth.

Jessica handed the cylinder to him. "I see you brought a sled. That's a good idea! I forgot how hard it was to drag the tree out through that ton of snow we had last time."

"Ayuh, this'll help. And we only have about six inches this year." Seth kicked at the snow at his feet. "It's a light snow, too."

"Not much wind, either. That's good. I still remember the near blizzard we came through before. It's actually quite nice out today, even though it's only 15 degrees."

Seth snorted, "That doesn't even qualify as being nippy for December here in Maine."

Jessica stood still and gazed up at the heavens. "Just look at that beautiful sun in that endless blue sky."

"It's gorgeous…"

Jessica turned her gaze back to her husband. "Of course, there is a certain advantage to walking in the Maine woods in winter…."

"What's that, Jess?"

The mystery writer gave her husband a wink. "Why, no _mosquitos_ , of course!"

Seth laughed heartily as he handed his wife into the car. Once securely buckled in they eased down the road and into their adventure.

As Seth steered through the small seaside town of Cabot Cove Jessica admired the red, green, silver, and gold festive decorations that adorned the store windows as much as the rainbows cast off of the gutters' icicles when the bright sun hit them just so.

Seth reached over and turned down the heat a little. "The Jefferies' farm is a bit out of town and we're pretty heavily dressed - we don't want to get too hot."

"Good point," agreed Jessica as she waved back to several hardy locals who had ignored the cold in search of Christmas treasures.

A short time later Seth turned onto a side road and pulled the station wagon over to a cleared spot off of the road and adjacent to a large stand of balsams, pines, and spruce of varying heights and widths. "Efram recommended we park here. He sells a few trees to the locals every year and keeps this area clear."

"It looks like he even packed down some of the snow for a path into the woods. He must have dragged a log behind his tractor," Jessica noted with relief. "That'll make walking a lot easier."

The couple got out of the car and went around back to collect their gear. Once laden with their tools they set off into the greenwood. Seth was in such high spirits that he began whistling.

Jessica lent an ear to the jaunty tune. After a few moments she chuckled, "Seth, is that "Winter Wonderland" you're whistling?"

Seth stopped just under the edge of the snowy lowest branch of a huge balsam. "Oh! I, uh… guess it is," a somewhat abashed Seth agreed. "Even though it's not really a _new_ tradition, I'm just so happy to be doing this with you that I almost feel like skipping! And this _is_ a winter wonderland - just look at the sun twinkling off of the snow and making it glitter like diamonds."

After glancing around in appreciation of the beauty of the scene, Jessica closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. A gentle smile stretched her face from ear to ear. "I'm glad we're out here, too. Just smell that wonderful air, scented with all of the evergreens surrounding us. Ahhhh!"

"Smells like Christmas, if you ask me," added Seth. He took in his wife's ruddy cheeks and said, "You look a little chilly, my dear. Come over here and let me warm you up." He took Jessica's hand and tugged her to him, then pulled up her hood, as well as his own before wrapping his arms around Jessica and placing his warm cheek against hers, stealing a sweet kiss as he did so.

In response Jessica nuzzled her nose against his and whispered, "Why don't we frolic and play the Eskimo way," and then stole the kiss back.

As they parted slightly to draw breath, the couple heard the distinctive "chick-a-dee-dee-dee" call of a Black-capped Chickadee. Jessica looked up just in time to see a pair of the small downey birds land on the bough above them.

The cute little birds changed their call to 'Seet, seet, seet, seet, seet-seet-seet," and hopped around to attract the humans' attention in hopes of getting a treat.

"Oooh, noooo," Jessica exhaled sharply while Seth watched her change in expression in complete puzzlement.

Then an avalanche of snow slid off of the branch and doused the pair with a mound of fluffy white crystals while the birds flew to safety.

After a long moment the slide of snow stopped and Seth ventured, "Well, aren't we glad we had our hoods on!"

Jessica looked up first and laughed heartily at what she saw. "Seth! You've got a perfect cap of snow on your hood. With your white hair peeking out from under your hood and your red scarf around your neck you look just like… Santa Claus!"

"Ho, ho, ho! I have the padding for it, so I may as well be. Of course, that would make _you_ my Mrs. Claus," he chuckled as he reached up and brushed the snow off of Jessica's head and shoulders.

"I'd be happy to be your Mrs. Claus, but I'm especially happy to be your Mrs. Hazlitt," Jessica agreed as she leaned in and kissed him. "Mmmm, snowy kisses - delectable."

Repeated "chick-a-dee-dee-dee" calls drew their attention and they dusted off the remaining flakes as they turned around to find the little birds hopping around in an eight foot balsam fir behind them.

"Oh my, that tree is stunning!" admired Jessica.

"Ayuh, it's a real beauty. It's perfect, in fact," agreed Seth in awe of the fir.

As they drew near to the tree the birds continues their peeping. "I think they're apologizing for dousing us with snow," said Jessica. "They're making amends by leading us to this beauty of a tree."

Seth looked at his wife and chuckled, "You seem to understand _bird._ Please tell them we forgive them and 'thanks!'"

After rummaging around in a pocket Jessica pulled out a small, plastic wrapped parcel. "I was saving these cookies to go with our coffee but I think it'll be a nice 'you're welcome.'"

Seth looked over while she was unwrapping the two, rather large, cookies. "Uh, give them the oatmeal one. Let's split the chocolate chip one between us."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yes, Seth. I remember your aversion to anything oatmeal." She crumbled up the cookie and, taking off her glove, put a few crumbs in her palm and held it outstretched.

After a moment a chickadee landed on her hand, glanced at her, then picked up a morsel and flew away. The other birds took their turns, landing with tiny, gently prickly little feet on her bare hand. Then Jessica tossed the rest of the pieces onto the hard packed path, away from the tree, to the delight of the birds.

Seth got to work and in no time the tree was cut down, shaken free of an old nest and several odd twigs and loose needles, and bundled up in the blanket and onto the sled.

The slanting rays of the sun caused the snow in the lane to glisten and prompted Jessica to lift her voice in "Winter Wonderland." It took her only two jabs to get Seth to croon along. When they got to the part about singing a love song Jessica stopped and took Seth's face in her gloved hands, tilted her head, and kissed him fully.

"Wow! I'm warm now," he grinned. "I may have to take my coat off!"

Jessica winked at him. "Wait until we get the tree tied to the roof rack. Tree rosin is impossible to get out of a sweater!"

The cargo was secured and the couple arrived back home just as twilight was setting in. The tree was set in its stand and well watered when Jessica suggested, "Let's have a nice hot bowl of clam chowder and then a nap before we do anything else."

"That's a wonderful idea. With all that fresh air I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open now," agreed Seth.

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

After the hot soup and a refreshing nap Jessica and Seth were busy putting lights on the tree.

"I've seen many Christmas trees in my day, but this one is the most beautiful ever. I'm almost at a loss for words…" admired the writer.

"That _is_ rare," commented Seth with a grin, "and high praise!"

Jessica paused at the foot of the ladder and gave her husband a sidelong look. "I not sure if you're agreeing with me, or if I should smack you!"

"I vote for the smack!"

In response they both leaned in and shared a soft buss. Jessica grinned to herself as she climbed the ladder. "Seth, are you sure you don't want to do the lights at the top?"

"No, thank you. I prefer the view from down here," he responded as he held the ladder below her.

"Seth! And with Christmas right around the corner! You'll get nothing but coal in your stocking, for sure."

"It would be a fair trade off," he saucily replied as they continued wrapping the twinkling lights around the full tree.

"Before we wrap too far down, you should hang this near the top," Seth suggested as he handed a slender gold chain up to Jessica. She took it without looking closely at it until it was as eye-level. Then she gasped as she beheld the golden locket with a heart shaped inlay of diamonds.

"Oh, Seth! It's beautiful!"

"Merry Christmas, Jess. But don't come down yet. Let's finish the lights."

Shaking her head at him, she smiled merrily and tucked the necklace in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Isn't that what you told Santa that you wanted for Christmas?"

Jessica looked down to him as he hugged the last of the lights around the tree and softly said, "I have everything I could possibly ever want under the tree right now…"

"Woman!" Seth somewhat hoarsely responded as he reached up and plucked Jessica from the ladder. Holding her in his arms he whispered to her, "You are my life, and I love you more than I could possible ever tell you." Then he pressed a delicious kiss to her lips. Jessica slid her arms around him tighter and deepened the kiss. They got lost in the romance of the moment and time stood still.

When time decided to move again Jessica slid to her feet, but they still remained in the embrace, taking joy in the intimate closeness of being with one another.

Jessica surreptitiously reached into her other pocket and pulled out a small scroll, tied with a gold ribbon. She slid the scroll behind Seth's head and tickled him with it.

"What in tarnation?" he said as he swiped at his neck.

Jessica just smiled as she handed him the scroll. He unrolled it and his eyes grew wide with the reading. "Do I understand this correctly? We're going to become silent partners in the Hill House B&B's expansion?"

"Only if you agree, dear. Besides adding a spa, a sauna, and a garden they're going to add several suites. I thought we could have them add the Hazlitt Suite, a two bedroom, two bath set of rooms for our private use. They wouldn't rent it unless we agreed. Our family could stay there or we could just hide away and enjoy the in-room jacuzzi. I hope you like it," she added with a little concern. "Merry Christmas!"

"Like it! I love it!" What a wonderful idea. Thank you ever so much!" Seth exalted as he drew her back to him for a kiss - deep, and full of gratitude and love.

"I know you wanted to start new family traditions today, Seth." Jessica whispered when they came up for breath. "But if you consider it, almost everything we've done, we've done in the past, as well," she quietly added. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

"How could I possible be disappointed when I'm holding _you_ in my arms?" he replied as he trailed a line of feathery kisses from her earlobe down her neck. "Besides, _this_ is new…"

Jessica drew back a little and mischievously looked into his eyes. "I'm glad you feel that way because this is one tradition I'd like to continue every Christmas, forever…" just before she drew him back to her and pressed her lips to his in an ever-green, everlasting kiss.


End file.
